dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden
|publisher = Bandai |series = ''Gokuden'' series |released = JPN October 27, 1989 |genre = RPG/Card Battle |platforms = |media = Cartridge |input = NES Controller }} |''Doragon Bōru Surī Gokūden|lit. Dragon Ball 3: Goku's Story}} is a role playing video game released only in Japan by Bandai on October 27, 1989, for the . It is the third Dragon Ball video game for Famicom (its predecessors being Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo and Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu). Its sequel is Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. Overview Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden is the last Dragon Ball game released on the Famicom, as the series then proceeded to Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden was remade under the name "Dragon Ball", where it was to be released on November 20, 2003, for the . Story Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden relates all the Dragon Ball story until the fight against Piccolo Jr. The main character is Goku as a child and as an adult, though Krillin and Yamcha are briefly playable. In the game, Goku can get Baby Gamera from Master Roshi instead of the Flying Nimbus, the Rabbit Mob attacks West City instead of the remote village in the desert, General Blue is the boss of the Muscle Tower and kidnaps Upa because he refuses to give the location of the Dragon Ball in the Sacred Land of Korin (General White does not appear, the Pirate Cave and Penguin Village are not visited, and Bora is not killed), Mercenary Tao is fought at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Staff Officer Black does not kill Commander Red, only three fighters are fought in Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, the Pilaf Gang does not combine their Pilaf Machines, King Piccolo is already young (thus, he does not summon nor kill Shenron), Piano shapeshifts to Goku's form and fights him, and Goku can visit Fire Mountain before the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and promises Chi-Chi that he will marry her after the tournament (though, he still does not quite understand what the word means, and thinks it is related to food). Raditz and Arale Norimaki can be fought at the end of the game; to fight them, the A Button has to be pressed when their cards are flipped over during the credits. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Daimaō Fukkatsu, its predecessor. The player moves Goku space by space around a board-style world where he encounters several characters. Some characters offer information, and others have to be fought. The outcome of each battle is determined by the randomly generated hand of cards. The opponents turn over the cards in turns, and the action on the card combined with the order it is revealed determines the attack which is then animated in the panel above the set of cards. Characters Playable characters *Goku (Kid and Young Adult) *Krillin *Yamcha Enemies *Bandit (山賊) *Bandit Boss (山賊ボス) *Lycant (リカント) - An enemy resembling the Bandit, but more wolflike in appearance. *Zombie Lycant (ゾンビリカント) *Great Ox (大牛) - An enemy appearing similar to Oolong's bull transformation. *Fierce Ox (猛牛) *Yamcha *Rabbit Gang - Two variants, a skinny one and a more rotund one based on the two members seen in the original manga. *Krillin *Jackie Chun *Giran *King Giran (キングギラン) - A red palette swap of Giran. *Poison Giran (毒ギラン) - A blue palette swap of Giran that uses poison attacks instead of Guru-Guru Gum. *Red Ribbon Army - Six variants, two based on Colonel Silver and General Blue's soldiers, one based on Colonel Yellow, one wielding a bazooka, and two in a hovercar and hoverbike, respectively. *Sergeant Metallic *Terminator (ターミネーター) - A pink palette swap of Sergeant Metallic. *Murder Cyborg (殺人サイボーグ) - A palette swap of Sergeant Metallic that can fire rockets. *Ninja Murasaki *Genin (下忍) - A gray palette swap of Ninja Murasaki. *Jonin (上忍) - Another palette swap of Ninja Murasaki that uses grenade attacks in addition to Murasaki's regular moveset. *Buyon *Gakin (ガキン) - A green palette swap of Buyon. *General Blue *Keeper Robo (番人ロボ) *Patrol Robo (パトロールロボ) - A purple palette swap of Keeper Robo. *Bandages the Mummy *Bandage Man (包帯男) - An alternate version of Bandages the Mummy. *Mummy (マミー) - An alternate version of Bandages the Mummy with high HP. *Devilman *Devils (デビルス) - An weaker version of Devilman that cannot use the Devilmite Beam. *Saturn (サターン) - A stronger version of Devilman. *Grandpa Gohan *Tao Pai Pai *Battle Jacket *Pilaf Machine (ピラフマシーン) - Appears nearly identical to the Battle Jacket instead of the Pilaf Machine design from the manga and anime. *Mecha Devil (メカデビル) - A gray palette swap of the Battle Jacket that lacks the Red Ribbon Army logo. *Chiaotzu *Tien Shinhan *Yajirobe *Tambourine *Harp (ハープ) - A blue palette swap of Tambourine. *Mandolin (マンドリン) - A red palette swap of Tambourine. *Cymbal *Bell (ベル) - A blue palette swap of Cymbal. *Marimba (マリンバ) - A red palette swap of Cymbal. *Drum *Viola (ビオラ) - A blue palette swap of Drum. *Conga (コンガ) - A gray palette swap of Drum. *Fake Goku (ニセ悟空) - Piano transformed into Goku. *King Piccolo *Cyborg Tao Pai Pai *Chi-Chi *Piccolo *Arale (Optional boss) *Raditz (Optional boss) Other characters Locations Trivia *It is impossible to win Krillin and Yamcha's only playable battle in the game. This is changed in the WonderSwan version. Gallery External links *[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=70804&rid=65532 Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden walkthrough] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEJB1Nb9E2s&feature=related Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden walkthrough video] Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games